Non-volatile memory (NVM) is increasingly found in applications, such as solid-state hard drives, removable digital picture cards, and so on. Flash memory is the predominant NVM technology in use today. However, flash memory has limitations, such as a relatively high power, as well as relatively slow operation speed. Microprocessor performance can be very sensitive to memory latency. Many non-volatile memory devices have an access time or latency that is relatively slow as compared to the microprocessor. In addition, many implementations of various communication protocols between a microprocessor/host and memory, such as serial peripheral interface (SPI) can add even more latency than is required by the memory array itself.